Wataru
"I-I don't think I could do... what you guys are doing. ...I-I'm just a kid." Wataru is a player from Week 13 of The Reaper's Game. Mostly quiet and unobtrusive, he managed to survive until day 6 of the Game, when he was erased. Appearance Wataru is around average height, fairly dark-skinned, and a little chubby. His hair is short, messy, and bleached blond. He wears a pair of large, square glasses at all times. Personality Wataru was always more of a thinker than a talker. He always carefully considered his options, and he was always sure to never do anything rash. Even though he wasn't much for conversation, he tried to be considerate of other people and when he did speak, was careful not to offend. He was often seen writing notes to himself so he wouldn't forget anything, in case it happened to be important. Despite his kindhearted thoughtfulness (or maybe because of it?), Wataru never had much in the way of self-confidence. It wasn't too hard to persuade him to do something he'd rather not do, especially if he was convinced it would be helpful to someone, and he rarely stood up for himself. When he wasn't being pushed around too bad, he was usually pretty calm and collected, even when things were going wrong. History Pre-Game Wataru grew up in Los Angeles with his parents and his older half-sister, Tracey. While he felt no ill will towards his parents, he often felt a little distant from them, since they were both businesspeople who worked long hours. He was never good at making friends, either, so for the most part Tracey was the only one he could relate to. He was often known as "William" while living in LA. Wataru didn't have a lot of hobbies or specific interests while he was alive. He had some brief experience with learning to play piano when he was younger, and experimented in a few other different fields, but never found himself particularly suited to creative pursuits. He never felt the desire to take up sports like his sister, either. He often felt as though he had no talents, and no purpose. The family moved to Tokyo for work-related reasons a couple of years prior to Wataru's death. His family and friend situations remained mostly the same during this time. His death came suddenly when he was involved in a car accident. He was the only one injured, though he probably didn't know this. Week 13 Wataru's entry fee for the Game was his memories of Tracey. Without this supporting figure in his life, it was hard for him not to feel alone, even when surrounded by other people in the same position. Before the Game started he interacted with several Players and Reapers, and tried to learn as much about the Game as he could. He learned enough to know that not all Reapers were friendly and helpful, and some would be actively trying to erase him from existence. Day 1 In a slight panic to find a partner before he was erased, Wataru partnered with Adam. He'd never spoken to Adam before then, and would probably have regretted how little time he'd gotten to speak with him afterwards. Aside from that, Wataru mostly just went along with the flow, mostly observing the other players as they assisted in clearing walls, only really speaking up when he was asked to provide a cute cat video. Until things got weird and scary, of course. Day 2 The second day was much like the first... a bit of a wild goose chase, followed by more scary weirdness. He took a selfie with a wall Reaper. It was adorable. Day 3 Wataru was ambushed by Nagito early in the morning, along with fellow Player, Yasei. Wataru took a pretty significant beating when all three raptor Noise piled on him, and he was close to being erased. He pulled through, eventually. Yasei made several serious fumbles during the fight that helped lead to this almost-erasure, and Wataru could tell that Yasei felt bad about it. He had wanted to reassure Yasei that it wasn't his fault, but unfortunately he didn't find the chance to do so before Yasei was erased later that day. Wataru made a point from that day on of praying at the memorial for each of his fallen companions. His near-double-death encounter left Wataru a little rattled for the rest of the day, and he had noticeable difficulty with the relatively simple task of smooshing a cake into someone's face. At least he got to talk about his feelings a little. And that jokester Pig was pretty funny, too. Day 4 Wataru laid down some sick rhymes. Look, I know that's all you want to hear about day 4. It's in the gallery. Go read it. ...Oh okay fine, he also got challenged by Nagito again and later narrowly avoided being eaten by a dragon. But who cares about that stuff. His RNG was so bad. Day 5 Wataru was ambushed by some rude jellyfish early in the morning, and things looked pretty grim for the... third time that week. Thankfully, Yasumu was also hanging around (and getting slimed on by jellyfish), and decided to lend him a hand. They chatted a little, and Wataru reflected on the events of the Game so far... More Players had been erased, and even though he didn't know them very well, he still missed them. Yasumu was very reassuring, and honestly pretty cool. What a cool dude. Aside from that, Wataru was absent for most of day 5. Maybe he had something he needed to do? Day 6 Wataru hadn't seen his partner much throughout the week, and day 6 was no exception to that. Unfortunately, it made him easy prey for Nagito and Rei. Though he didn't have much to say to either of them, Wataru fought back as best he could... it was the least he could do for the sake of his partner, and the other Players. It was a little bit comforting to know that his static would become part of Shibuya now, though. It was more than he felt he could do while he was alive. He tried not to cry. He almost succeeded. Relationships god i'll finish this tomorrow it's midnight goddammit Sample Name Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Unlinked Sample Name Unlinked Sample Name is a friendenemyplaymatelover of YOURCHARACTER'SNAMEHERE. Trivia *THIS IS A SAMPLE BULLET POINT. *MUCH TRIVIA. *MUCH AMAZE. Gallery RAP BATTLE.png|Wataru vs. Mazuki, W13D4. wataru selfie.png|Selfie!!! (featuring Yumi) Category:PlayersCategory:Week 13